spongebobgalaxyfandomcom-20200214-history
I'm Your Biggest Fanatic
"I'm Your Biggest Fanatic" is an episode from s Season 2. In this episode, SpongeBob wants to join the Jelly Spotters. Synopsis SpongeBob and Patrick are attending the Biannual Jellyfish Convention. Patrick takes pleasure in touching every display in sight, much to the annoyance of a security guard. SpongeBob, meanwhile, focuses on the "Jelly Spotters," a famous jellyfish enthusiast club, and fawns over its leader, Kevin the Sea Cucumber. At first, Kevin rebuffs SpongeBob's adoration. However, after realizing that SpongeBob will go to any lengths to please him, Kevin decides to let him try out for the Jelly Spotters, thinking his antics will make for a good laugh. Kevin's first test for SpongeBob is to catch a jellyfish, which proves to be simple for SpongeBob as one immediately flies into his net. Kevin smacks it out in annoyance, causing it to sting him. He changes the amount to catch to two jellyfish, and two jellyfish nestle into SpongeBob's net. Even an increase to 20 jellyfish simply prompts more of them to arrive. Kevin angrily kicks the net, inciting the wrath of the jellyfish. Undeterred, Kevin continues to give SpongeBob many more tests, all of which SpongeBob passes effortlessly. Kevin, covered in stings and extremely frustrated, tells SpongeBob that his final test will be to catch a Queen Jellyfish. He then ties SpongeBob to a post, provides him a whistle that produces a "Queen Jellyfish call" (which sounds much like the word "loser") and leaves him there. After a great length of time blowing the call, SpongeBob is very tired and prepared to give up before a Queen Jellyfish finally arrives. SpongeBob's joy is short-lived as he discovers Kevin has gone and the large jellyfish begins chasing him. Eventually, the queen corners him at the edge of a cliff, where it is revealed to be a robot piloted by Kevin and the anchovy club members. Kevin reveals his true intentions to SpongeBob and shows him several other people at the bottom of the pit below, all of whom were his former "biggest fans." Before Kevin can force SpongeBob off the cliff, however, an even larger King Jellyfish appears and falls in love with the robot queen. Puckering up for a kiss, the king pursues the contraption until it crashes and reveals its occupants. The furious king chases down SpongeBob, Kevin and the anchovies, eventually cornering them in a cave. Kevin panics, admitting that he has no actual expertise in dealing with jellyfish. SpongeBob, the only one brave enough to confront the King Jellyfish, blows for him a giant pie bubble, which the king happily accepts and leaves with. When an incredulous Kevin asks how he was able to do it, SpongeBob simply tells him, "Everybody loves pie!" The anchovies cheer SpongeBob for his heroism, but Kevin denies SpongeBob club membership for not actually catching a queen jellyfish. Having had enough of Kevin's attitude, the anchovies forcibly remove Kevin's crown and place it atop SpongeBob. SpongeBob is amazed by his new hat, Kevin painfully informing him that's not what it is. Back at the convention, SpongeBob tells Patrick about his experience and reveals that he turned down the Jelly Spotters' offer to join; due to the Jeelly Spotters not being all about Kevin, and rather jellyfishing. Patrick remarks how much SpongeBob has matured regarding hero worship, and as they depart it is revealed Patrick has ties up Jwffrey Jellyfish and put him into a wagon. Characters SpongeBob SquarePants Patrick Star Jeffrey the Jellyfish Kevin C. Cucumber Queen Jellyfish King Jellyfish Dr. Manowar Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes